Flipped
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: Naruto is a loud, annoying, stupid, ninjutsu spamming ninja. So what happens when most his skills and personnality gets flipped by his Oiroike no jutsu?
1. Prologue

Prologue

… **no justu**: techniques

'…' : to-be-translated into Japanese stuff

These days, the Konoha ninja academy wasn't really that quiet. It was, of course, a school and all schools are noisy. What's different, is that this time, it was REALLY loud. Might be because it was a _ninja_ academy…

Iruka Umino was a teacher of one of these very noisy classrooms. His class was, differently, even louder than the others. It just might have something to do with a certain jinchuriki named Uzumaki Naruto.

"IRUKA-SENSAI! Sorry I was late! I had was BUSY painting the Hokage mountain full of pokedots but…" he cried out as he burst into the room, his blonde hair flying. And that was also when Naruto finally caught up with what he said. "WAIT! I did NOTHING!" The teacher could only sigh at the dead last of the class and told him to sit down into his designated spot.

And also screamed at the class to stop laughing.

Of course, that is mostly what happened that day. Naruto make mess, Iruka-sensai fixes it, Iruka-sensai give Naruto detention for not listening, Naruto prank somebody, somebody get mad, and so on.

Though there is something really different that happened today.

The teacher was trying to teach the class exactly how to use **Henge no Jutsu** when Naruto suddenly said that he had already mastered it. Most students didn't believe it, as Naruto was a 0 in everything.

And Naruto, of course, with totally blow them away. "I'll show you! **Sexy no Jutsu**!" Everyone's eyes widened as with a poof of smoke, the blond idiot suddenly turned into something else. Now, long, blond hair wavered down a girl's naked, curved body instead. The details will not be mentioned.

Four boys were instantly K. by instant nose bleeds while a few looked away, blushing like a Hinata on drugs. Most of the girls gave out huge Kyubi sized killing intent, raging crazily. A bit like this:

"YOU SON OF A *****!"

"WHAT THE **** DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO **PAY**!"

"PERVERT!"

And of course, Iruka had to resolve this too.

"NARUTO! TURN THAT THING OFF!" Many girls also joined in that king of shouting but Naruto seemed to have difficulties. He was making hand seals wildly, and doing all sort of stuff trying to deactivate the **Henge**. With absolutely no success. Iruka's thoughts about that was that it was another prank. Naruto had _exceptional_ acting and **Henging** skills.

Though Naruto really seemed to actually have problems. Especially how that grimace was stuck onto his face. The **Henged** boy turned towards the teacher, pleading for help silently. The girls were already angry enough for the free 'show' for the perverted boys, and were charging at him. Luckily for him, Iruka still had a heart. Half a heart.

"NARUTO, didn't I tell you to TURN THAT JUTSU OFF?!"

"Uh…" The boy looked sheepish. "How do I do that, again?" That was also when Naruto saw the angry mob of girls coming at him. He jumped up in the air, and screamed. Suddenly, he disappears in a poof of dust and reappeared beside Iruka.

"By KAMI! How did you know how to do the…"

Naruto interrupted him. "I'll tell you after! Help me turn this off before they get me!" He waved frantically at the raging girls. They were only blocked, accidentally, by the few perverted boys who were watching. The non-perverted boys were quick to get out of the way.

Iruka glared at Naruto. Shouldn't he know? He took a deep breath.

"Naruto, just stop supplying the jutsu with chakra and it will dissipate."

"I can't! I'm not even supplying it with _any_ chakra!" The teacher raised his eyebrow. _Could the jinchuriki have so much chakra that he can't feel the drain? No. He has to consciously be supplying the chakra for the jutsu to work. A prank?_ He looked at the boy's expression._ Probably not._ Though Iruka had heard rumours **Henges** going wrong and weird stuff happens… The teacher needed a professional.

"Naruto, come with me. BUT GET SOME FEAKEN CLOTHING ON FIRST!" Naruto actually blushed before starting another **Henge**. Iruka-sensei stopped him.

"We don't want another problematic **Henge**, do we?" Naruto hesitated before nodding. Iruka took off his jacket and wrapped it around him. "Follow me. Mitzuki! Can you take over?" The other chuuin teacher nodded while Iruka and Naruto walked out of the class and towards the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen Sarutobi always had hated paperwork and all the junk that came with being Hokage. It just wasn't good for the elders. Even though some days, it can really interesting. Like today.

"Hokage-sama!" He looked up from his small mountain of paper before he blinked stupidly. It's not every day that you see a chuuin teacher with a mostly naked girl, while only a small jacket covered the 'important' parts of said girl.

"Iruka-san?"

Iruka shrugged and glared a bit at Naruto. "We might have a small problem here… Naruto tried out a **Henge** and somehow it turned out to be impossible to be nullified. Stupid childrens…" He muttered the last part under his breath. Naruto cried out an indignant 'Hey!'.

The Hokage blinked a few times. "You sure that's Naruto? Not somebody disguised as him? He didn't even say one work yet…" This time, everyone blinked.

"Naruto… if this is a prank…" Naruto actually palled a bit.

"It's not!"

"You sure you are Naruto?" Naruto glared at them. "Hum…." the Hokage thought for a few seconds before suddenly asking a question. "Naruto, do a **Bunshin**." Said academy student blinked a few times before actually doing it, without complain. For some reason, Naruto didn't ask questions this time.

A poof of smoke appeared beside the boy/girl. Naruto already knew how the clone was going to look like before even the smoke cleared… NOT! Beside Naruto, was a _perfect_ copy of Naruto, female version. The blond was shocked to the core. He had finally done it!

The Hokage, seeing that Naruto's **Bunshin **was still a female Naruto, he asked Naruto another question. "What hand seals did you use for your **Oiroke not justsu**?" The orange-suited not-yet genin showed him what he did and the Hokage literally sighed.

"NARUTO! You accidently messed up three of the seals, the three _only_ seal that you are supposed to use for the **Henge**, then accidentally added three more seals that you use for a **Bunshin**, then somehow also ADDED A RANDOM HARE SEAL TOO?!" Iruka cried out in outrage. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE DONE, NARUTO!"

Sarutobi-sama just took a pipe out of nowhere and smoked it before sighing. Then, he spoke. "Naruto, you know what jutsu those hand seals are from?" Naruto shook his head (technically, he was a she but ah well). "Those hand seals, were from the legendary **'permanent opposite transformation' no justu**." Iruka-sensai and Naruto both blinked. "It reverses almost everything about the user, _permanently_." Naruto fainted.

When Naruto woke up, he was back at his apartment, on his bed, with a very concerned Hokage and Iruka beside his bedside. Then what happened slapped him across the face. And he started crying. Well, _she_ started crying. A hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Naruto, I know this is really hard on you, but which kind of Hokage candidate cries?" Naruto looked at Iruka and screamed out indignantly.

"Hey! I will be the most awesome Hokage ever! And I don't cry!"

"Now now, Naruto, don't need to scream. We have to find out everything that changed about you." The Hokage took a notepad out of nowhere (holy crap how does he do that?). "Gender change. Check. Personality change. Check."

Naruto scratched his head. "Personality change? I'm still the same!" Iruka seem to face fault.

"Naruto. You have done more than one thing that actually smart in the last hour," The girl seem to take offense from that, surprisingly (not really), "You didn't scream 'Hokage-jiji' when you got to the tower, you don't talk that loud anymore neither do you talk as much, and you _blush_." Naruto blushed in embarrassment from not noticing all that. "See? You just blushed!" She blushed even more.

"Blush. Check. Improved Chakra Control. Check." (from the **Bunshin**) "Memory… hum…" and it plus some tests continued.

At the end, they found out that Naruto had now average intelligence. Though her knowledge in technology, weapons, math and other logic related stuff are so high that her low marks in other stuff didn't have much effect. Also, her 'un-attentiveness' had been 'fixed' by the unusual **Henge** no jutsu.

"Now, can I go back to my… *sigh* annoying class?" Iruka asked the Hokage as the three of them walked back to the Hokage tower. On the way, they heard a few people starting a gossip about Iruka and his 'new girlfriend'.

"Not yet, we still have another problem to fix..."

As Hiruzen sat down at his seat behind the desk, now doubled with paperwork and now went into the Hokage thinking position. Which is just a normal sitting position. After a while, he talked.

"Naruto, I am going to teach you a new jutsu." Naruto eyes widened.

"OH MY KAMI! REALLY?! OMK!" The Hokage blinked a few times. Looks like Naruto's liking for learning jutsus haven't changed. After coming out of his daze, he took a scroll out of a drawer in his desk and gave it to Naruto. The girl smiled at her jiji-san before almost ripping open the scroll. And she blinked at the name.

"**'Charged Transformation Technique'**?" She started to read. "Hum… it creates a layer of chakra that hides the user while the chakra makes the user seem like something else? And the transformations are _solid_?!" A smile appeared on her face and she jumped over the desk and glomped the Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled at the thanks his 'grand-daughter' was giving him. After a few seconds, Naruto stopped and she went back to her spot, blushing a bit. All the Hokage did was a laugh.

"Now, Naruto, do you know why I gave you the technique?" She shook her head. "I want you to use the special **Henge** to cover your new gender." The girl blinked. "Naruto, think about the beatings you get each year." He winced a bit. It was his failure that the girl/boy wasn't always protected. "Now that you are a girl, they could get worse. A different kind of worse."

Naruto blinked again. "How could they be worse?" She took on a confused expression. Iruka and the Hokage both sighed.

"You don't want to know."

And that was how Naruto went back to the Academy as a he. Everything was normal again. But some things did change a lot.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Just because Red-Hot Habanero asked so nicely, I am going to update EVERY ONE MONTH AND ONE DAY! **** Just joking. But really, this story is going to be updated really slowly cause this isn't my main focus. If you checked my profile, you would find another story named 'A Life in Minecraft V2'. Also, in reply to Guest, I said that the jutsu reverses **_**most**_** things. Not all. I didn't really want to change too much but just so you readers know, her personality is going to… *SPOILER ALERT!* change drastically after a few important events. And I didn't understand what the first sentence meant.**

… **no justu**: techniques

'…' : to-be-translated into Japanese stuff

Time passed. Lots of time passed. And even more time passed.

Now, Naruto was sitting in Iruka's class on graduation day. The day where they would get tested to see if they could be Shinobi. The day where everything is going to start. Not that Naruto knows about that.

Naruto's classmates have seen a huge change in her behavior and personality after _that_ day. She no longer wore an orange jumpsuit (she wore instead a blue armored jumpsuit made by herself. The materials came from the Hokage.), no longer shouted much and became a really shy person.

And surprisingly, to all her classmates, Naruto's marks went up. From an almost failing average of 51%, to an absolutely devastating 98%. Those were only second to Sakura (, and you must also count in that most of the tests are 'booby-trapped'!

Everyone thought that his changes after the **Henge** accident were because Naruto had been 'taught a lesson'. Technically, they weren't that far from the truth.

"Naruto, would you please come to take your test?" The disguised girl stood up and walked over into the room without a sound. The door closed behind her. Iruka Umino was waiting for her behind a desk. Piles of paperwork and other stuff were spread out across the desk. "Now, Naruto, can you please do a **Kawarimi **with that log over there." She did it then did another **Kawarimi** back to her spot. "Good. Now, can you please **Henge** into the Hokage." The **Henged** girl hesitated for a second. Would another **Henge** dissipate the first **Henge**? She did it anyway.

As it turned out, it didn't.

"Ok. Now, can you please do a three **Bunshin**." Naruto paled. Even with her new continuous studies, she just couldn't do it. Her control let only let her do four perfect ones. For some reason, she just couldn't do three. Seems like the reversing technique didn't reverse her chakra control that much.

But for some reason, it changed her chakra level from 'extreme super kage' level to 'SUPER DUPER EXTREME kage' level.

Of course, she also didn't know that Mizuki was messing with her **Bunshins**.

"I can't do it, sensei." She said bluntly. A few years ago, she would have tried it and probably failed badly.

"Sorry, Naruto. You just can't pass, then." Naruto just nodded solemnly then walked out of the room and back to her seat. Years ago, she would have gone into a raging fit. Even though, one drop of salty water still fell to the ground from her face. Of course, a few years ago she would also had raged and cried, crushed a desk or two, and also maybe ripped Kiba apart just for the sake of it. Maybe. But now, luckily, she had changed. Her armored clothing that she made herself is a grand example.

"Naruto?" She looked up from her desk and saw her other sensei looking at her. "Come. We have to talk." Naruto blinked. Did she get in trouble again? She followed Mizuki into the hallway. The classroom door closed behind her. "Naruto, did you know there was another way to pass the test?"

For all the stuff the not-yet-genin knew, it was that there was only one Academy final test. This was very new information for her. Her interest has been multiplied.

"You see, if you go to the Hokage tower, steal the forbidden scroll," Naruto almost narrowed her eyes, "and learn a technique from it, you can pass!" Naruto truly blinked. What? Isn't the forbidden scroll supposed to be _forbidden_ for anyone lower than chuuin? Not to mention pre-genins! What the heck is happening around here?

Then she remembered she hadn't answered yet.

She put on an 'excited mask' onto her face. "YOSH! THANK YOU MIZUKI-SENSEI!" and with that, she was on her way.

That was before getting interrupted by an "Ouch!" She looked down to her forearm. A scratch was clearly visible, even dribbling a little bit of blood. She shrugged and continued walking.

She never saw the air beside her suddenly become hazy and the half-invisible form walked away, a vial of blood clinking against heavy metal armor.

* * *

Arriving at the Hokage tower and bursting into the Hokage's office (maybe also sneaking past a certain secretary), she screamed out.

"JIJI! I have something to ask you!"

The Hokage would have blinked in confusion as he looked up from his paperwork if he wasn't Hokage. But he was. "Naruto, what do you need?" The door behind Naruto closed signaling their privacy as the seal on it glowed for a second **(this story is a bit different from canon because I don't watch Naruto that much, so sorry!)**.

"Jji, is there more than one kind of Academy final test?" The Sarutobi looked surprised but still answered.

"Different teachers can give tests that are a bit varied, so yes. Why do you ask?"

"Mizuki-sensei said I have to steal the forbidden stroll to get to genin."

A silence. A pause.

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Absolutely." The Fire's shadow thought for a second. After all, Naruto was extremely trustworthy and by using his chakra detecting skills, he could see it was genuinely Naruto.

"Naruto. Do what he said." The blond student was bewildered. "I'll send an ANBU to look after you." She understood the unspoken message. _Catch him_.

* * *

So now, sometimes later, Naruto was in a forest reading the forbidden scroll. She was pretty far in because she wanted to learn a few good new techniques. Academy techniques sucks. In her opinion, of course. **Kage Bunshin**? Done in one minute. **'Exploding' Kage Bunshin**? Two. Pretty easy techniques, if you have the chakra, that is. **Taju Shunshin** (multi body-flicker)? Twenty minutes. Why it's so fast? Her learning skills got upgraded by 'the incident'.

Might be because of the traps she set.

And she's so lucky her prankster skills didn't get reversed.

Then, right before she was going to check the next technique, she suddenly found that she accidentally took another scroll from the library. Naruto checked the title. "How to do sealess techniques". Interesting.

* * *

"Sir?"

Silence.

"Her blood matches."

* * *

Mizuki was literally laughing to death. He had just manipulated the demon brat to steal the forbidden scroll and finished his mission, without doing anything! It was a good day. A very good day. That was going to be interrupted in about…

5…

4…

3, 2, 1…

"HEYAH!" And the evil teacher was now flying in the sky with his butt attacked by fireworks.

Normal day, no?

* * *

Somehow still, the pink poke-dotted, butt on fire, bruised and purple Mizuki was still the first to find Naruto, where the later was still reading the 'how to do sealess techniques' scroll thing.

"Naruto! You passed!" He called out in a fake enthusiastic voice. Naruto looked at him and tried to fake stupidness.

"Really?"

"NO! Now give me the scroll!"

"Huh? Don't I pass if I steal it and learn a…"

"HAH! YOU GOT TRICKED! NOW GIVE ME IT BEFORE I KILL YOU DEMON BRAT!" The air tensed up. Naruto jumped backwards and her face changed from a stupidly happy face to a completely focused face.

She just stood there.

A surprised Mizuki came out of his daze and attacked.

The lasting the teacher saw was an blue flash and leaves and suddenly he was on the ground, bleeding, with a surprised Naruto behind him. A bloody kunai was in her hands. Where Naruto once was, was a swirl of leaves on the forest floor. An indication of a Shunshin, or more than one…

_Shoot. I missed four of the five blows. Stupid __**taju shunshin**__ that goes so fast… And I can't believe doing things sealess could be so easy! Maybe it's because of the Kyuubi? And how did I learn this technique to perfection so fast? That forbidden technique I used a few years ago must have improved my learning speed…_

Oh, and should I mention that Iruka saw the whole battle?

"MIZUKI! NO!" Iruka jumped in from a tree branch onto the ground. A distressed expression was stuck on his visage, seeing his longtime team mate bleeding to death from a big wound. Naruto turned around blanched.

"Wait! Iruka-sensei, I can expla…" She started before an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto is authorized to use deadly force in this mission." Then, the masked man turned to our girl in disguise. "Uzumaki, be ready at the Hokage tower for debriefing." And he disappeared in a swirl of grass **(A/N: what the heck)** with Mizuki's body. Naruto used a **Shunshin** too.

Iruka was left in the middle of the forest with some blood on the ground and a dumbfounded expression on his face. When did an Academy student get a mission to kill somebody?

And what the heck just happened.

* * *

"Hm... i didn't need to interfere after all..." that whisper was gone with the wind.

* * *

"YO JIJI-SAMA!" She cried out as she appeared in the Hokage office. Then she almost face-faulted as she saw the mountain of paperwork on the desk had doubled. Or tripled.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm assured that the mission went well?" Naruto nodded.

"I had to hurt him though."

The Hokage seemed to be concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. But I seem to have felt nothing. No remorse, no guilt."

The Hokage blinked. _If she had felt nothing towards hurting people who hurt her, then what has they been doing to her? I should investigate this more…_ After that thought, he looked at his all the paper in front of him. _…maybe after I finish this…_

"And here is the scrolls I stole." The Hokage raised his eyebrow.

"I trust that you have learned a few new techniques?" She nodded. Then, a swirl of leaves appeared around her. For a second, the Hokage felt her chakra all over the room for a second. He recognized the pattern.

"A sealess and silent **Taju Shunshin**? That is good. Good job, Naruto." Though she didn't show it, Naruto was extremely happy inside. After all, she's always joyous in her heart but sad and serious outside, the exact opposite of what she was like before. "Here is your B-ranked mission pay."

The Uzumaki blinked once. Blinked twice. Blinked three times. Before a little 'whaaaat' came out of her mouth. You could almost see the surprise from a thousand light years away.

Almost.

"Yes. Your mission has been classified as a B-ranked because of the circumstances. You only had one chuuin ninja to defeat, which would have been almost impossible for you, but isn't enough to be classified as an A-ranked."

"But… but… TWO THOUSAND RYO AS MISSION REWARD?" That was a lot for Naruto, who only got so much. Now, she could buy more than 900 ramen bowls! Hooray!

…

Holy crap, her ramen addiction didn't get reversed.

Anyways, she jumped happily out the door after her 'Gama-chan' (purse thingy) got filled to the brim.

"Don't eat too much ramen!" The Hokage called out/commanded. I was just going to say that! Oh wait, I'm the author, I can't! Shoot! But I can create another character and become it… hm… should I?

Nan.

So now, Naruto was skipping in the streets, ignoring the villager's glares and aiming for her favorite ramen place. Ramen wasn't exactly tasty or anything but it did remind her a lot of the old times where she was stupid and naïve, not aware of the things going around her. She slapped down a few ryo onto the counter and called out for a bowl of miso ramen.

"Coming right up, Naruto-kun!"

And in less than a few seconds, a few portions of flavored noodles was in front of her. And in a few micro seconds, it was gone too. Wow, did the reversing technique backfire? Well, that night, the ramen stand got 400 ryo richer. And Naruto got 600 ryo poorer. You know, Konoha tax and all that stuff. Not the 'tax' that the villagers talk about.

* * *

Afterwards, with a full stomach, she was bound on her not so lovely way back home. She tried to get out of the way of the villagers, but it was a lost cause. It would be almost funny how stupid the villagers are, if they weren't trying to kill her.

Of course, she could hurt them too using her new **Taju Shunshin no Justu**, but isn't that illegal or something? She still wanted to keep her shinobi career!

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by shout.

"Kill the demon!" She turned around and right there, was a mob of shinobi and civilians chanting threats. Naruto paled. "KILL HIM! DEATH TO THE DEMON!" And she ran. Really fast. Really really fast. Luckily for her, the logical part of her brain defeated the part of her brain in charge of morals. She used her **Taju Shunshin no Jutsu**.

The mob members felt a moment of satisfaction. They were slowly catching up to the demon and ready to destroy him. That was until he suddenly jumped back and faced them, suddenly blazing through seals.

Under the astonished gaze of the villagers, he disappeared…

In a blue flash.

* * *

Somewhere else, a dark shadow laughed.

"She is going to be so interesting..." the thing licked it's lips.

Black, metallic lips.

* * *

The hallway of the certain apartment where Naruto lived was really quiet. The reason? Gray paint on the walls do not talk. Neither does the ruined carpet. Lastly, the rotten doors probably can't probably can't make sound eit-

CRASH.

Oooh. One just fell.

CRASH.

Oooh. It smashed the wall.

CRASH.

Oooh. Naruto had just crashed into her apartment's door.

One drawback of the **Taju Shunshin no Jutsu** was that you had to have lightning fast reactions. You literally almost had to be as fast as Gai (the Green Beast of Konoha) to master the technique. Luckily, if you do have that speed and also this technique, it would almost be as powerful as the **Hiraishin**, except you don't even need to be good in fuinjutsu to use it.

Sadly, you can't teleport long distances.

The blond picked himself off the floor hesitantly. As her bruises already began to heal themselves, she opened her beaten door, only for a more beaten and tired youth to walk in. Herself. The Uzumaki couldn't help but feel like having gone through hell and back. Three times.

Getting chased for two hours, non-stop, would do that to you. Especially if your stamina (not her chakra, her STAMINA) had been reversed by a certain technique.

Her legs dragged her onto her bed. She didn't even bother to change from her sweat dropping cloths. All she did was turn off her gender-bending technique and fall asleep. Instantly, her hair started to grow longer. Her arms and legs, thinner. Then, her chest and waist morphed into the model of a well-developed 13 years old female.

Creak.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes danced from corner to corner. It wasn't like attacks on her while she was sleeping weren't common…

Suddenly, she was staring down the barrel of a western weapon. One she had only seen in textbooks.

It was a Thompson submachine gun.

A silenced scream was heard echoing through the night.

** A/N: YO EVERYBODY! LONG TIME NO SEE! Even though you can't see me and you saw my message on the top of the screen…**

** Screw logic.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: If you guys didn't understand my last sentence from the last chapter, "A silenced scream was heard…" means that no one heard anything. And also, I decided to put A Life In Minecraft V2 on hold, while trying to redo Fall of the Mighty. **

A few months ago…

Wham. A door was slammed behind somebody.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed as he looked up and stared into the eyes of a certain blond. His aged face stretched in surprised.

"Naruto?" The whiskered female's face stayed stoic as her special **Henge** dissipated.

"Hokage-sama." Um… she was much colder than the Hokage remembered. "I, first apprentice of Fusion-sama, come to request an alliance between the Hidden Village of the Leaf and the Hidden Village of Light."

The Hokage blinked in confusion.

* * *

Current time…

"… so this means, that you will have to get a bell from me! If you don't get one, you FAIL!" Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke (wearing standard ninja attire) and Uzumaki Naruto blinked (purple armour hidden by **Henge**. Her disguise was wearing the standard orange jumpsuit).

"IF WE DON'T GET ONE, WE GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY?! WHAT KIND OF STUPID THING IS THAT?!" cried out the pink-haired idiot/future-medic in outrage. Her attire, a dress, did not help to make her seem serious. In response, Hatake Kakashi, the jouin in front of them, did his infamous 'eye-smile', because he couldn't do it through his mask. Luckily, the rest of his attire made him a lot more ninja-y. Though he was sorta surprised that Naruto didn't join Sakura in her screaming. He ignored it and started his clock and the exam.

"Don't forget, you have to come at me with the intent to kill to get the bells strapped to my waist!"

Naruto was the only one that stayed as the other two people part of her team hid in the bushes. Of course, Kakashi ignored her and reached into his kunai pouch and…

…took out an orange book and started reading.

"Hehehe… yes… oh, you naughty…"

The blond blinked a few times as she sweat dropped in her ready position.

"Icha Icha Paradise?" She tipped her head to the side in confusion as she read the title before… "**ROAARRRRRR! SON OF A B****!** **TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" Fifty Narutos appeared (with her special **Henge** still on) and the demonic killing intent that Naruto was sending out was multiplied by 50. It almost blew Kakashi off his feet. "**ATTACK!**" All of them charged. Then, as they neared the completely alert jouin, they stopped.

"**BOOM.**" Yup. She loves **'Explosive Shadow Clones'**.

The explosion was so immense that Naruto had to use chakra to grab onto the ground, while activating the spikes on the bottom of her combat boots to stick right there. Though, other than those special combat boots, she still had many more surprises to use. She had learned a lot from her 'other' sensei.

As the smoke cleared, pieces and dust of a destroyed log littered the ground. She pouted.

"Lesson 2, Taijutsu." She whirled around at her maximum speed but still couldn't stop the roundhouse kick that smacked her straight out of the clearing.

Cue for Kakashi's eye smile. Well, it was technically a really burnt eye smile from narrowly escaping an explosion but yeah.

Oh, and cue for more enragement.

"**F****** MAN WHORE!**" Naruto suddenly appeared from the bushes covered with leaves and twigs and behind her, an army of **'Shadow Clones'** following. Then, they disappeared under the watchful eyes of the jouin. Kakashi instantly went on high alert. "**GIVE ME THAT!**"

Then his arm suddenly moved and blocked a lightning blur of a kunai which disappeared again. _What the f***?_ Kakashi thought, but he wasn't able to continue it as he had to block two more kunais. Then three. Then four. Then jouin was slowly unable to block all of them. One cut. Two cut. Three. Four. The jouin couln't believe it. He was getting pushed back by a genin?

Well, that was also the moment his book disappeared.

"YES!" The barrage and attacks suddenly stopped and the army suddenly reappeared, with one of them holding his orange book, reading it. "Yes, I FINALLY GOT ICHA ICHA! YOSH!" The jouin couldn't help but sweat drop. "WITH THIS I SHALL BURN WITH THE FIRE OF YOUTH!" Double threat drop + fear. Images of Gai & Lee suddenly appeared in Kakashi's brain. "Bye!" The blond suddenly said and before the ex-ANBU could do anything, she fiddled with a metal piece on her arm before she grinned as she faded into the background.

Kakashi's alarm bells started ringing only when he found out he couldn't even smell her. What he didn't know, was that he was literally trying to smell something non-existing. After all, Naruto was a girl. On top of that, he didn't even think it was weird that he smelled foxes and sweat. He was just too distracted on the fact his Icha Icha was gone.

"Naruto…" He said through gritted teeth. "Give me the book or **ELSE!**" His KI elevated to such a level that Sakura fainted right on to the ground in the forest, while Sasuke peed right into his pants and collapsed ontop the branch he was on. The porn-reader was literally raging like a dragon so he completely ignored the sound of people hitting the ground (*cough* Sasuke *cough*).

"He he…" Kakashi couldn't help but blinked in confusion. He could hear Naruto laugh 'perversely', but he couldn't even see him! 'What was going on?' he thought. "He he…"

What he didn't know, was that Naruto was long gone. What? Never heard of speakers and sound recorders before? No?

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but thank her master a thousand times. First, he taught her a crap lot of stuff, secondly, the skills he taught her were able to let her steal an Icha Icha book from a jounin! A chibi Naruto was noisily dancing in her head.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

(The night of the 'Thompson Gun Attack')

She braced for the shot, but it never came. Before she knew it, she was in a new room, her room, the gun and the mystery person all gone. The blond got off the ground and stood up, while studying her new surroundings. The walls almost looked like white polished metal, except been a bit see through. Sadly, the walls were thick enough that you couldn't see outside with it. The floor and roof were the same condition as the walls, except somehow, the ground seem to… attract her battered sandals to itself, making the ground less slippery. She looked forward through the well-lit air and saw a desk, with a business suit-wearing man behind it.

"Come and sit, Naruko Namikaze." The man gestured towards a chair in front of the desk. She did just that, a bit confused at the name he called her. "My name is Mr. Fusion."

"Uh… Mister Fusion-san…. uh…" The man laughed a bit.

"Hah. I almost forgot you were Japanese. You could call me Fusion-sama, then, if you want." You could almost see the multiple question marks on top of Naruto's head, while she was still trying to keep an impassive face. "Don't worry. Your questions will be answered in time. First, I want to teach you. Do you, want to be my apprentice?"

This was all too quick for the teen. She completely collapse into her chair, dazed and confused.

"But… I… uh… What… what do you get in return? And wha… yeah… um…" The man's eyes suddenly shined red.

"I… I…" Suddenly, two men appeared behind him. Naruto's eyes widened. Those people were completely made out of some kind of shiny material and only seemed vaguely humanoid. It almost seemed that they were in some kind of armor… "_We_," Mr. Fusion seem to correct himself. "Get another chance to live. _Forever!_"

*FLASHBACK END*

* * *

"OOF!" While drifting too much in the past, she had just accidentally bumped into a blur of green. She fell to the ground, while the unknown person she had just ran into rebounded a 100 meters backwards. The Uzumaki got up and went after him, fearing for his health. After all, she was literally a brick wall now. Her sensei had recently 'discovered' seals, and couldn't help but test the ones he made on his apprentice. That skin strengthening seal was pretty weird, but he did talk about combining 'ancient' tech with 'future' tech. "Are you alright? I'm so, so, so sorry!" She looked down into the crater the person had made.

Without a warning, the boy jumped out in another blur of green. "DO NOT WORRY, BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM OF KONOHA! ROCK LEE, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA TWO IS PROTECTED BY HIS YOUTHFULNESS!" He suddenly struck a weird pose with his hand stuck out and thumbs up, with his teeth somehow flashing. The blond couldn't help but blink in surprise. The boy, Lee, didn't even have a scratch on him from the impact! Normally, that would break a few bones and damage a few organs but no, somehow, he survived! She looked at his attire and couldn't help wonder even more. A spandex rules out the possibility of armor, so what the heck?

That was when she saw his muscles. A huge blush appeared on her face as the Icha Icha book in her hands dropped to the ground.

They. Were. Huge.

**(A/N: I know that is not in canon, but who cares)**

Her nosebleed nocked her out like a candle.

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Ice cold water splashed onto her face. She spluttered a bit as she gasped for air.

"AAAAAAAH!" She squeaked a bit. Seeing four other people looking down at her, she couldn't help but blush. "Wha… what was that for?" Naruto sat up as the other made some space.

The girl with the bucket was the first to speak. "Nice of you to wake up, finally." She seemed to be armed with a crap lot of weapons, so much you couldn't even see her face clearly. It was literally an _armor_ of weapons.

**(A/N: Again, not canon, but a lot of stuff will be different, or exaggerated)**

"What happened?" Her vision was still a bit blurred.

"Lee. That's what happened to you." The whiskered blond could vaguely remember a spandex wearing boy. Trying to remember more, she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She had been defeated by a nosebleed! By seeing huge muscles, nonetheless! What would happen if she saw a male, _naked_, then?

In her brain, she was cursing the Flipped Incident a thousand times, all the way to Monday. She shook away her temporary blood loss headache. She gathered her wits.

"Wh… who are you guys? I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I… I seem to have never noticed you before…" After all, introductions are always useful. It may start a friendship, and it may begin a rivalry, and it may begin a war.

"I AM MAITO GAI, THE MIGHTY GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA! AND THIS IS THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE OF KONOHA, THE EVER YOUTHFUL SECOND GREEN BEAST!" Naruto had to focus all her attention to stopping her nosebleed as she saw what she thought was a clone of Lee. They almost looked the same! The same spandex, same thick eyebrows, the same pose! But, he had even bigger muscles! Naruto's perverted mind could image whole 'scenes' with them, so she had to pinch her nose, HARD.

"Uh… yeah… nice to meet you?..."

"AND THIS IS THE ALSO YOUTHFUL TENTEN! SHE IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL WEAPON MISTRESS IN KONOHA!" The girl almost looked annoyed at the muscled man's screaming. No. She didn't look annoyed. She looked… hey, is that a tick mark the size of a truck on her head? Is that even logically possible?! WTF! Ah, well. No one likes to hear the author talk too much...

Because she was trying to understand how a tick mark the size of a truck and can fit on a human forehead (at least any forehead that is not Sakura's), she almost ignored it when the taller spandex wearing man gestured towards another teen with a carefully concealed frown on his grinning face. That boy seemed to be a Hyuuga branch member, as he had the caged bird seal on his forehead. "THIS IS THE NOT-SO YOUTHFUL HYUUGA NEJI! HE IS A NATURAL BORN PRODEGY!"

"BUT GAI-SENSEI! WHY DID YOU NOT METION ME THEN AS A GENIUS OF HARD WORK!"

"WHY LEE, YOU ARE MUCH TOO YOUTHFUL! YOUR FIRES OF YOUTH COMPLETELY OVERPOWERS ANYTHING!" The two men suddenly jumped at each other and hugged in mid-air with tears in their eyes.

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Naruto could only blink as the duo kept chanting and hugging. Plus, somehow, the background changed into some kind of weird sunset, with water splashing against rocks. It would have been beautiful if there weren't two guys in the middle being seemingly homosexual. Naruto just couldn't stand it. Tears started forming in her eyes.

She jumped right in.

After introducing herself to the duo, the **Sunset no Jutsu** seemed to be 3X times more evil. If Naruto removed her special **Henge** that made her look like a boy, it might have also looked better.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Oh god, it's the end of the world.

"Wait a second… WHERE'S MY ICHA ICHA?!"

* * *

After that fateful day, our favourite blond didn't just stop her interaction with Gai & company afterwards. She still went to their training ground from four in the morning to the time to meet her genin team (around 10 a.m., three hours later than the real meeting time because for some reason, Kakashi was always late), then went back to training with them, team Gai, after her team finished their training (which was around 3 p.m. Kakashi was too lazy to help them anymore. It wasn't like he was actually even training them, as most of the time they were just doing D-ranked missions, the easiest missions you could find. D-ranked missions were normally just random chores with almost no danger.). Still, training under the 'Green Beast of Konoha' was not just pure 'YOUTH!'iness. It was quite fun as well. She got to knock out the pessimist Hyuuga Neji a lot for all his stupid 'Fate' comments and how everyone was bound by fate. Plus, he said that by fate, she was never going to defeat him and was going to stay a dead last.

The weights stuck onto her limbs were quite annoying (they slowed her down by A LOT) but they seem to improve her speed by leaps and bounds (even though she had to use time to rehabilitate herself to be able to change between no weight and yes weight a lot, as if you didn't, the first time you took them off you would have a lot of troubles. If you try to take a step, you would 'step' a kilometer away, through a hundred walls and also knock out every single person in your way). Combined with new genetic modifications to her DNA, her muscles seem to have a faster reparation and recovery rate than almost everyone. Now, she could train every day and still get effects, instead of the train-a-day-then-rest-repeat kind of thing.

From Fusion-sama, she learned a lot about science and seals (well, the seals part were actually learned from the great toad sannin, Jiraiya. All she had to do was [embarrassingly] use her new and fixed Oiroke no Jutsu to convince him. Though somehow, Jiraiya did not notice that she was his grandson/granddaughter, even with her special **Henge** always on.). Her shadow clones made remembering things, thinking and calculating things a billion times faster, because that the stuff the clones do always come back to her as memories. Sadly, dispelling too many at once could cause a memory overload, something she was trying to work around by first sending it into a computer, then passing it to her. It was still experimental, so nothing concrete yet.

Naruto's master, after some time, had finally explained the reason why he called her Naruko Namikaze. She could still remember the 'sort of' funny conversation.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"I'm going to say this very bluntly. Your father was Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage."

"WHAT?!"

"…and your mother's name is Uzumaki Kushina."

Silence.

"And I said Naruko because it seems like how a female Naruto would sound like."

"…" Sweat drop.

*FLASHBACK END*

* * *

Her name had been legally changed to Naruko Namikaze under the nose of every single person in the government (Hokage, council, etc.) and everyone part of the hospital. Naruko was able to slip in a mini-sized hologram system that was only three microns across onto the piece of paper and successfully attach it to it. The hologram was able to cover the name and somehow, every single piece of paper with Naruko Namikaze on it, while changing anything that had Naruto Uzumaki. Ever her master was amazed, and when he asked, she shyly replied

"It's a secret." She didn't tell him that she technically cheated with seals.

**(A/N: I'm sorry that I use 'technically' so much.) **

Her fighting style had taken a really strange turn. Before, in the academy and back when she was a he, she literally just rushed into a fight without thinking and used, what could almost be called, the 'Idiot's Way'. It was dubbed by Inuzuka Kiba, who was a really brash and loud kid with a dog as companion, just like the rest of his clan. Now, Naruko was sort of a hit-and-run kind of girl. Her immense speed let her to be able to sort of just running around an enemy while attacking him using kenjutsu, and with her mastery of the **Taju Shunshin no Jutsu**, she was able to seemingly use some sort of **Hiraishin** like technique. Luckily, she had also artificially **(A/N: Don't know about biology so not going into details)** improved her nerves so her reaction time was able to keep up with her speed.

Her punches and escape tricks really suck. It seems that the Flipping technique seemed to have completely removed her talent for those, so, against the laws of nature, Naruko could not punch, kick or struggle. Whenever she tried anything like those, her brain would suddenly came up blank and she wouldn't do anything. The fundamental instincts were just not there.

Her genjutsu at this point sucked worse than pathetic. She could not even start a genjutsu! The chakra seems to start churning, then just stop. Even worse, her attempts at dispelling genjutsu sucked too. It seems that any genjutsu is 'super effective' against her.

Well, they were, until using teachings by her master, the last Namikaze added new senses to herself and trained to only use them.

After a bit of testing, it seemed that her touch sense had increased by million folds. That didn't come with any advantages exception… Well… she could sort of detect motion better, as the tiniest vibrations were felt by her. The disadvantages? Well, here's a list:

If one scratch was made on her, she would feel it like a thousand knifes through her skin, times 100.

Well… I don't know if this counts, but she is extremely ticklish

and more!

Luckily, she countered that dozens of doses of different analgesics (painkillers) on herself.

Of course, the author, me, can continue talking about the billions of new things about Naruko, but I think I will reveal them… in time…

At the moment, she was on the route to Wave country escorting Tazuna, a bridge builder. It was her team's, team 7's, first C-ranked mission. They were supposed to protect him from _almost_ harmless bandits.

What they didn't know, was that it wasn't just bandits that were coming at them.

And it also wasn't just missing-nins or an elite sword man from the mist…

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written!**


End file.
